


Just Let Him Live

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [27]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alpha Rick, Anger, F/M, Hate, Hurt, Making Love, Possessive Rick, Protective Rick, Sex, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: You find out the Council is going to kill Rick since he's been captured by the Federation. You plead to the council.Only it's you who ends up needs saving in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

Earth had been completely overran by the Federation and you had been sent on the run. Rick had been captured and locked up, causing your emotions to run wild.

A [Name] wasn't a [Name] without her Rick.

After Morty and Summer's sudden disappearance you knew shit was going to hit the fan. So you did the only logical thing you could do.

You made your way into Rick's basement by rearranging the flies that had been on his work bench and started to work.

It took you hours upon hours, but you finally managed to make something similar to Rick's portal gun.

Seriously, he would have been proud, at least you'd like to have believe he would have.

All those long hours, years working with Rick and you managed to fucking pay attention until shit finally started sticking with you.

You turned the small dial that you had taken from the washing machine upstairs and pushed the buttons from the calculator to enter the dimension of the Citadel.

You bit your bottom lip.

If anyone could help now, it was other Rick's.

Pushing the enter key you felt your whole body scream out in pain as a large purple cloud morphed around you.

Next thing you knew, you were screaming as you fell right into the middle of the meeting room where the council of Rick's took place.

Your back hit the floor with a loud thud. Your head in pain as you had hit the floor a bit too hard. You heard yelling which only silenced once you started moving. Tears strained in the corner of your eyes as you managed to sit up and glance around.

The Council of Rick's were all looking at you wide-eyed, along with a Morty and Summer.

"C-137 [Name]? What the hell! How the hell did you get here!?"

One of the Rick's shouted while the other bent down and picked up your small device that fallen from your hand from the impact and skidded across the floor.

"W-What the hell is this? Did you -- Did you get here with this?"

The Rick asked you.

"I-I made it to come here. To plead with you all. Please. My Rick. My Rick has been taken by the Federation and thrown in prison I need your help to save him!"

"[Name]! It's us! It's your Summer and Morty!"

Summer shouted seemingly happy to see you. You blinked still holding the back of your head.

"[N-Name] they're not - they're gonna kill Rick!"

Morty screamed. Your eyes widened as you looked toward the Rick with the three spikes. The main Rick. The ruler of the Council of Rick's. You looked at him wide-eyed and mouth a gape.

"Y-You can't!"

"I'm afraid we've already sent other Rick's to do the deed. Your Rick will be no more."

He said with a large frown across his lips. Your breathing hitched in the back of your throat. Both your hands moving to the sides of your face.

No.

"Please! Please call them off! I'll do anything! Anything please! Just -- Just don't kill C-137!"

You pleaded falling to your knees in front of the Rick. He looked at you, his brow arched before he scoffed.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am please!"

"You'd be willing to do anything for your Rick?"

"Yes!"

The Rick arched one side of his brow as he looked down at you. He reached out with his hand and grabbed under your chin and with one finger he tilted your head up so he could look into your eyes better.

He noticed the raw emotions in them. He seen that you were sincere and honest with your words. He clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing.

"C-137 doesn't deserve you as his [Name]. I've heard stories of rare events when a [Name] would end up dying saving or -- or trying to save their Rick. They were hard to come by, and now with so little of them keft, I thought that all the self-righteous ones had died... but I guess that's not the case."

He spoke his tone low and terrifying.

Morty and Summer watched wide-eyed, being held back by the other Rick's, as you were yanked up from the ground by a fist full of your hair.

You yelled out, pain coursing through you like fire as you were dragged up by your feet. Your eyes closed tightly and the waterworks began.

"You said you'd do anything to save your Rick. Did you mean it?"

"Y-Yes."

You sobbed opening your slightly reddened eyes now. You looked into the dark pupils of this Rick. There was nothing there that your Rick had, nothing.

"Well then, I'm going to take you into that back room and fuck your little brains out. And if I decide that you've done a good enough job, I'll call off the attack. Sound fair?"

He asked giving another harsh tug to your hair. You gasped and gritted your teeth.

"Y-Yes! Yes!!"

You agreed.

It was then the Rick gave you a wicked smile. He was going to enjoy his time with you.

"Good. It's been a long while since I had a [Name]. Let's see if C-137 has you well trained."

He growled, only to shout when the whole building shook with a tremendous trimmer.

"W-What the hell!"

One of the Rick's shouted right as soon as another council memeber ran inside the room.

"We've -- We've been teleported into the c-center of a gallatic Federation prison! It's -- it must be C-137!"

The Rick shouted as he glanced toward you. He took a moment and seen the tears that had fallen down your face and the grip that the other Rick had on your hair.

His eyes narrowed dangerously while other Rick's argued over who would get which grandkid to hold as a human shield.

Your eyes widened as one final tear slid down your face and you seen the anger in this Rick's eyes.

" _Rick?_ "

Your soft voice broke way causing the Rick's that had been doing some type of rock, paper, scissors to stop and look at him confused.

A gun was then pulled, shots fired, Rick's killed.

And it was all done with the overwhelming rage that your Rick, Rick C-137, felt when he seen your tear streaked face that was caused by these other asshole Rick's.


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed his body so close to yours you thought you were going to snap in half and shatter to the floor.

His tongue made its way around your hot mouth as if to remember every nook and cranny of the area. His hands laced in the back of your hair, pressing you closer to him - if at all possible - while he thrusted into you.

Your eyes snapped shut and rolled back into the back of your head. A moan escaped your lips only to be muffled by Rick's.

The Federation was long gone and Earth had returned to normal. The moment Rick came back home he didn't waste any time taking you down to his lab and fucking you on a cot that he had stored down there.

Your naked bodies intertwined with one another. Your legs wrapped around his narrow back and dipping down between his own legs. His hands holding tightly onto your hair as he thrusted powerfully and slow into you.

You didn't know what it was, but this type of sex was far different from anything else you ever had before when it came to Rick.

Normally it was quick, sloppy, and several rounds.

But not this time. Not this time no.

No it was slow, heated, protective even? You couldn't place your finger on it but the moment you had seen your Rick arrive, started shooting other Rick's, and then getting shot by Morty only to kill the last remaining Rick - the one who had wanted sexual favors from you in order to keep your Rick safe - you felt your heart racing the whole time.

Not just because of what happened, but because of all the silent moments that had happened between you and him.

"R-Rick!"

You whined, your hands coming up to caress the sides of his face. He groaned long and loud as he pulled his mouth away from your and looked down at you.

Your lips swollen, mouth parted, eyes wide and nearly rolled into the back of your head.

" _You're so fucking gorgeous_."

Your breath hitched in the back of your throat. Did he actually really just say that to you? Had he honestly complimented your appearance instead of bashing it like usual?

" _F-Fuck I missed you!_ "

He growled keeping his thrusts just as strong as before but quickening slightly.

Your hands had moved from the sides of his face to his shoulders. Holy shit the bubbling in your stomach meant for one hell of an orgasm that you were tettering to have. You swore just the right angle and he'd have you there.

" ** _Rick!!_** "

You cried out when it all came crashing down. Your body shook as you reached around him with your arms and clung to him. Tightening your legs around his waist. Pussy tightening just as much as your body did around him.

He gave a few more long thrusts before he tipped over the edge and came as well, crying out your name as his body shuttered and he pressed against you.

You inhaled deeply, his scent filling your nostrils as you laid there. Fingers ran through his hair while you held him close, occasionally rubbing his bald spot.

"I missed you."

You spoke softly against his ear. You sighed and continued to lay there like that against him, just caressing the back of his head with your hand. You heard him exhale through his nose and felt his face wiggle into the side of your neck.

"Yeah, it's good to be home."

He said just as soft as you had spoken to him.

And you couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick shuffled about his lab. It had been about three days since the incident with the Citadel and his escape from the Federation. He was getting back into the swing of his inventing when he had stumbled across something that he knew for damn sure he didn't make.

He picked up the small box shaped device.

He looked it over. It was comprised of an old game boy container - yours actually - a washing machine nob, calculator buttons, a cylinder, and various wires and a neutron power supply.

Rick looked it over carefully. He knew that you had to have made it - your game boy, duh - but the question was...

How in the hell had you done this?

He punched in some numbers and turned the knob, pain sheered through his body as he gritted his teeth and suddenly he ended up in the G-317-FK demension.

"Son of a bitch!"

He cried out his while body tingling as he rubbed his neck. He shook his head and pulled out his portal gun with his free hand and shot back home.

Stepping through he rubbed the back of his neck and tossed the device you had made down onto the counter. He grunted, looking at it. His mind buzzing with so many questions.

Shaking his head he grabbed a spare cardboard box from under his work bench and a black sharpie from a drawer and started writing on it.

He then tossed the invention into the box and shoved it down onto the counter.

Hearing the hatch door open, Rick didn't bother to turn around, figuring that it was you - and he was right - coming down the ladder.

"Hey Rick, Beth wants to know if you wanna have chicken or pork for sup....per?"

You paused slightly as you stood there with your hands in your pockets and looked from Rick's back and over to the box. You blinked slowly and seen what was written on the cardboard in large black sharpie.

"W-whatever she wants t-to make. I don't -- I don't care."

He belched. He glanced over his shoulder seeing you looking at the box. He turned slightly to face you from the side. Your eyes snapped toward him, a smile twitched to your lips.

 _"[Name]'s shitty inventions that need work, but still work._ "

You read outloud. Rick waved his hand as he pointed toward your new box.

"That shit hurts like a-a-a motherfucker! Y-You've got the-the partical r-reproduction method all wrong. C-Can't believe you e-even managed to-to make it work wrong."

He said leaning back again the table. You crossed your arms and raised your brow.

"You can't believe I made it work wrong? What's that suppose to mean?"

You questioned with a crooked grin coming to your lips. Rick scoffed and pulled his flask from his jacket.

"D-D-Don't do shit that makes you look like a m-moron. You're smart. You can -- you can do better than make such a dumbass mistake."

Rick said taking a swig from his flask. He arched a brow.

"You're grinning. W-why are you grinning?"

You just gave a shurg, the grin still across your lips as you turned on your heels.

"I'll let Beth know you don't care what's for dinner."

You told him as placed your hands on the rungs of the metal ladder and started to ascend back into the garage. You were thinking to yourself in the back of your head, the reason for your grining.

Rick complimented you, he told you that you were smart and could do better. Granted, he also called you a dumbass, but with Rick Sanchez you learned that you had to take things in stride with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll wanted to know how Rick would react to you creating the shitty ass portal gun. Well, here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I would totally risk my ass to keep Rick alive, just throwing that out there. Even if he wouldn't do the same for me. Oops, guess that's just what happens when you care too much.


End file.
